Computer security is information security as applied to computing devices such as computers and smartphones, as well as computer networks such as private and public networks, including the Internet. Computer security can cover the processes and mechanisms by which computer-based equipment, information and services are protected from unintended or unauthorized access, change or destruction. Current secure computing systems are vulnerable to information theft which is performed via analyses of memory access patterns. A simple approach is to add noise to the memory access pattern by adding spurious accesses, e.g., by performing a dummy encryption in parallel to the real one. The noise decreases the signal visible to the attacker, and hence necessitates more samples, but does not eliminate the unintended or unauthorized access.